Everyone Has a Secret
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Isabella has a rep. Buford has a rep. What would happen if the group found out they were dating? They don't know exactly but they know it won't be pretty so they hide it but what happens when Adyson tells Isabella about her crush on Buford? Bufella.
1. Out of Toon

**Ok, I don't care if I'm the only one who likes this pairing. I'm gonna write a Bufella story and you guys can't stop me. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. If you have a Twitter account search for me by the same name and follow me to get updates on story process. Speaking of story process... let's start the story!**

* * *

><p>I plopped down on my bed with a love struck sigh. I had just gotten back from anouther one of me and Buford's seacret dates. It was perfect as always what no one knows is under his hard shell how hopelessly romantic he could be. We've never told anyone (excluding our parents) about "us" and that's something we both wanted. After all, we have reps to keep.<p>

I let out a soft chuckle, just thinking about how obliveous everyone is. They all think its Phineas I'm swooning over. Then again that's what I was going for. I figured that if I didn't have a crush on everyone, then people will start to get suspicious. Phineas was the perfect one to use cause he always had a tendency to be... obliveous.

The only thing I'm worried about is if Phineas ACTUALLY notices on of my 'hints'. I have no idea what I'd do then without sounding mean.

Suddenly the alarm on my phone went off, interupting my thoughs. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hopped off. "Time to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing." Once I got outside I meet up with Buford and Bajeet so we all went in together. When we got in we saw they were working on... something... we were pretty sure they were building something... what? We had no idea.

After a few minutes of searching for them we desided to check this weird... shed... thingy. I'm not sure what to call it. Right when we were walking up to it Candace came storming out then Phneas and Ferb came out wearing hard hats. "Hey Phineas." I greeted in a love struck tone glancing over at Buford to make it sound a believable as possible. **(seriously LOOK AT HER EYES!)**

"Whatcha_" Buford started.

With out even thinking I elbowed him hard in the arm. **(Any of this sound familier?) **"Whatcha doin'?" I asked using my catchphrase. Buford looked REALLY nervous and I was a little scared to but I tried my best to hide it.

The boys took off there hats. "Come into the Phineas and Ferb studios and we'll show you." With that they went inside Baljeet following them.

Buford scratched the back of his neck nerveously. "Hey Isabella, about that 'whatcha doin'?' back there."

I knew they might still be able to here so I stayed in character. "Up! Up! Up!" I stopped him knowing that the character I created for myself doesn't like anyone, except Phineas, say my catchphrase. "Will talk about it later." I told him actually intending to talk with him about it later.

With that we went inside before they noticed we weren't there. Phineas showed us the devise to make the sounds then went on this weird thing about how must of the sounds from cartoons in the olden days were done with a baloon. I didn't believe him at first and I'm pretty sure Buford didn't either, I think Baljeet might have already known that though.

Then Ferb demonstrated with a lot of weird sounds that I have NO idea how the heck he did it. Once, he was done we gave him a quick clap. "May we be in the show to?" Baljeet asked excitedly. Wait... what show? I'm confused... oh! oh! oh! I get it. nevermind forget I said anything.

"Absolutly!" Phineas exclaimed. "A very wise and small headed man once asked," Wait... small headed? What the heck? "If you could have any super power... what would it be?" We went though one at a time with the power we'd chose... I don't really want to talk about mine... it's kind of embarrasing... I mostly said it to stay in character.

* * *

><p>The project lasted longer then usual, their mom still didn't see it though, then it danced away and so did everyone else, no biggy right? And the studio... hmm... I don't know what hapened to the studio... weird. <strong>(Please tell me I'm not the only one who notice that noting happened to the studio.)<strong>

Once I got home I called up Buford. "Hey Isabella." He greeted on the otherside. "Sorry about the whole 'Whatcha doin?' thing back there."

"It's ok." I reassured him changing into my pajamas. "Sorry I elbowed you. I had to stay in character and my charactor doesn't like anyone but her... me? Whatever you know what I mean, or Phineas say it."

"Yeah, that was a little hard."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit that hard." I told him feeling a little guilty.

"It's ok, so, two-thirty?"

I knew he meant AM and for anouther secret date. (When else are you suppose have a date and have no one know about it?) Unforenatly... "Sorry, I have this midnight kareoke thing with the Fireside Girls till 4. After that?"

"Sure, see ya then."

"K." I hung up and climbed into bed hopeing to at least get SOME sleep tonight but you get used to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, I know it's a little short. Thank you for at least taking the time to read the first chapter even though it's not only a non-canon pairing but it's against the most canon pairing there is. Review are appriciated and I hope you liked it enough to read the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Across the Second Dimention part 1

**The poll results are in! The movie won 4 out of 9! Don't worry the other choices will still be made. That was just to find out which to do next. Also, these are from memory and this one's pretty new so sorry if I mess some stuff up. Start the story!**

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed think about what Adyson had told me at the kareoke night. I know it was like... two months ago and I probably should stop worrying about it but I can't get my mind off of it. She really likes Buford? How could I never have noticed?<p>

When I told Buford he told me that she'll probably never make her move and even if she did there's NO WAY he would agree, plus with his character no one would find the suspious at all but I still can't help but worry about it. I know I should just trust him and...

Suddenly, my alarm went off. Really? That time already? I got off my bed wondering why when ever the time to go see Phineas and Ferb comes I'm thinking about something like that.

Don't ask me how I remember this day you'll find out later.

When I got outside I was once again meet up quickly with Buford and Baljeet. On the way over we chatted over about what Phineas and Ferb might be doing right, this second. Once we got there a baseball went flying into the air then came back proving that it's on of those remote controled one's they built last month... one of the few projects they were able to keep.

"Stay here and wait till the signal." I whispered to Buford and Baljeet.

"What's the signal?" Baljeet whispered back.

"You'll know." With that I opened the gate and went into the yard. "Hey Phineas," I greeted in my normal way. "Whatcha doin?"

"Using Perry's involentary relex as a sporting event." He answered loading anouther remote controled ball on to his tail and pulling it back like a catapult.

"Can I try?" Without giving him a chance to answer I bent down to the little monotreme. "Hey Perry." I greeted the tickled his sweet spot causeing his tail to shot up sending the ball flying... right where Buford and Baljeet were waiting... oh shot... they might take that as the signal.

"Nice shot, Isabella." Phineas congradulated.

Suddenly, proving my worry, Buford and Baljeet came in. The ball cupped gently in Baljeets hand. "Did someone lose a ball?"

"Yeah, we were just playing playta-pult baseball." Phineas answered walking over to them. Yet _I _had to walk up to _HIM. _It's not like I actually like him... but still. _Wait... could I really be falling for him? No... no... it's impossible... I can't I won't! _kept ringing though my head. So, I couldn't really hear what's going on.

"Seriously, who's Annete?" I randomly heard Buford ask snapping me out of it. Wait... what? I guess it would have made more since if I was actually paying attention to start with.

Before I really had anytime to process what was happening AT ALL, we started building... something... is it just me or does that sound REALLY familier? I honestly had no idea what we were building but I TOTALLY sold it! Once the devise started to clearly take the form of two giant Perry's, it's still didn't help at all and when we got to work on the giant shuttlecock... it just made me more confused.

Ok, I can't take it anymore I have to ask someone. The problem is I didn't want Phineas to know and if I asked Buford people might get suspious and evencally find out the truth. That leaves Baljeet or Ferb, I probably wouldn't get much out of Ferb so... "Baljeet?" I asked pulling up my welding mask. **(She was the one wearing one right?)** "Can I ask you something alone for a second."

"Sure." With that the two of us when up to the driveway.

"I totally spaced out..."

"Phineas Land?" He simply asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes," I lied. "but that doesn't matter. I have no idea what we're building. Can you clarify?"

"Sure we're making Playtapults to play Playapult Badmitten."

I thought about it for a second. "That WOULD explain the giant shuttlecock, but that doesn't make any since. I mean with how his reflex works you could serve it but not return it." **(Please tell me I'm not the only one who noticed that)**

"I know it doesn't make any since but I'm sure Phineas and Ferb have that figured out and they have a plan." With that he simply walked off "We better get back to work though."

With that we went back and got to work like nothing ever happened. I must say, it's a lot easier now that I know what we're doing.

"Ok everyone." Phineas started from on top of Baljeet's shoulders while tighening the last bolt."Look's like the tails pretty much set. Now let's check on the foremen."

I lifted my welding mask and walked over to wear Perry was. At least I asummed he was the foremen... that's what his hat said at least but he wasn't there. "He's gone."

"Did he slip away again?" He looked underneith one of that playtapults... since when is it that easy? Oh well, I guess it was worth a shot. "On his anniversary?" Suddenly he got all dramtic as if this ISN'T something that happens everyday. "You know? Sometimes it seem like he's missed every cool thing we've done this summer." And as quickly as he got all dramatic he just shrugged it off. "Well I guess he can do what ever he wants. It's his day." Suddenly there was this ever so tiny clincking noise.

"What was that small noise?" Baljeet asked.

"I don't know, let's walk over to it." Phineas recomened and we all did just that.

* * *

><p>Ok, walking over to it? Fine, but THIS was pushing it. Me and Buford watched from the side as Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet looked for what made the noise.<p>

"Anything Baljeet?" Phineas asked not looking up from his work.

"No dice."

"Ok, SERIOUSLY, guys!" I finally shouted in annoyence. "Why does it even matter?"

"Yeah, I would at least like to get to USE the playapults before they disappear." Buford agreed.

Phineas looked up and sighed. "I guess you're right come on lets get to work. Ferb and I will ride the shuttlecock first, Baljeet and Isabella you can control the first one, and Buford can you take the second one to the park and wait to return serve. We'll rotate everyonce in a while.

We all went to our stations and Phineas and Ferb went to get on their safty gear. **(They were wearing helmets right? I'm having a major brain fart and I can't find the movie anywhere.) **Once they came back with there helmets they got into the suttlecock. "Now how do we get it up on the tail?" I asked.

"Use this." Phineas tossed me what looked kind of like a laser gun. "Just pull and hold the triger, point it at what you want moved and move it slowly to where you want it and it will move it there no matter what it's weight."

I pointed it at the birdee and did as instructed. Once they were all set, we crancked the lever to pull them back and then I pushed the button labled involentary relex sending them flying. I watched them fly off. "Still doesn't make any since." I randomly commented, then turned around to where the playtapult was. Key word is WAS. "That's odd."

"Yeah," Baljeet agreed. "They never disappear THAT quickly."

Not even a seacond later out came Candace, with... Stacy? Ok? Odd much? "All right kids where's the giant playta-pult they built?" She ased in a demanding tone.

I looked where it was then at Candace with a confused look. "I don't... know."

Candace turned to Stacy. "That's it Stacy something always takes away the boys inventions before my mom show's up. his time it took them away before I showed up. The mysterious force recognizes that I am now a grown up." Uh, Candace? You realize you're only 15 right?

"A mysterious force. Candace I find that hard to believe. I'm a woman of science... at least that's what my horriscope says."

Ignoring Stacy's comment Candace turned to the two of us and asked where Phineas and Ferb went. **(I forgot her exact words) **

"We just launched them towards the park," Baljeet explained. "Buford is there with the other playta-pult."

"Alright, looks like we're heading to the park." Candace instructed. Although I still wonder who left her in charge... maybe Stacy did? Or it could have been self-proclaimed... I'm still not sure and I can't exactly ASK her now could I? "Does anyone have to go potty first?" She asked in a mocking baby voice. Stacy slowly and hesitantly rose her hand. "Alright make it quick."

They both went off. I hae no idea why Candace went too... maybe she also had had go. Leaving me and Baljeet in an awquard silence. "You wanna see my cards?" Baljeet asked breaking the silence.

I did a facepalm and rolled my eyes in annoyence but Baljeet somehow took that as a yes 'cause he did just that.

After an oddly long bathroom break, (or maybe it just felt that way) they FINALLY came out and went over to the park, to find Buford sitting on the bench chewing gum. Which if I know him well enough (and you know I do) is either Tuff Gum or this new gum he told me about called Victory Gum. I tried Tuff Gum once... it really hurts your jaw... A LOT. The Playtapult however, was no where to be seen. "All right where are they?"

Buford shruged and took part of the gum out and twurled in around like a jumprope. Showing that... odds are... it's Victory Gum... you can't do that with Tuff Gum 'cause it's too thick. "Heck if I know, they never came for me to return serve. That's considered a forefit in playtapult badmitten." Yeah, definatly Victory Gum. "So, I went to get some Victory Gum." He pulled anouther one out to show us. HA! TOLD YA! "A tradition as old as the game itself." He finished putting the gum away for later. He's right... but it's not really a big deal considering the game itself was just invented that day.

Candace turned to there own conversation which I stayed out of... she was even crazier that day then usual. After a short talk they walked off to who knows where, leaving us alone again... at least Buford was there this time... but Baljeet was too and just like everyone else... he... can... not... know... EVER!

Buford and Baljeet started trading cards and once again eveything got REALLY slow... I spent most of the time staring at my boyfriend... ok... all... but can you blame me?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this one's too long for one chapter so it's gone be devided into two parts and I have nothing else to say... so... review!<strong>


End file.
